Crónicas de la visita al Laboratorio
by Nadeshiiko No Zero
Summary: Historia creada por dark sakurita. Hace mucho tiempo para el diario de neopia. Esta historia esta creada, del dia que mi wocky de repente gracias al laboratorio secreto se volvio color Hada.


Crónicas de la visita al Laboratorio  
_por dark_sakurita_

Saku-chan ¿Qué te paso?

Saku se encontraba en el país de las hadas, acababa de visitar al hada del agua luego de tener un pequeño accidente practicando con su Baltazar inflable, quien se imaginaria que al lanzar el pastelito diablito le volvería en contra, ¿Quién podría imaginarse eso?, por conclusión, como nuestra madre no estaba, tuve que ir de visita.

En estos meses, luego de la llegada de mi adorado hermanito Akuma, he visto varios de nuestros pets amigos, viviendo con nosotros poco tiempo, aunque me llamaba mucho la atención, el color de uno de ellos. Le llamábamos Dead, y ahora es un Bori Darigan, pero curiosamente el no era así antes, hasta donde mi mami me había contado, el era un Xweetok fantasma, pero visito un lugar que no debía… ¿Cuál era ese lugar? ¡El Laboratorio secreto!

Curiosamente habíamos visto cambiar a Dead, que era un Xweetok fantasma, a un Bori, se veía aburrido de azul, pero de repente, unos días después lo vi, pero era un Bori Hada, admito que se veía muy gracioso! Pero, increíblemente paso lo que nunca creímos, volvió con una apariencia que nos dio miedo al principio, se había transformado en un ¡Bori Darigan! ¿Pero como? Me preguntaba, cuando le pregunte a Dead en aquella ocasión, me contó que había decidido pedirle permiso a mi madre para acceder al laboratorio, pero creyendo que se haría mas fuerte, pero equivocadamente se transformo varias veces y hasta cambio a todos los colores posibles.

Yo para ese entonces, era una preciosa koi naranja, pero me entraba la curiosidad de entrar al laboratorio, pero al escuchar que el rayo era algo doloroso para recibir, me daba algo de miedo, tal ves le pediría a mamá que me acompañe a ir allí.

Era muy temprano el día que me levante, aunque no me extraño ver a varios de mis parientes y hermanos/as persiguiéndose entre si, podía ver a Akuma perseguir a Jewaii nuestra hermanita mas reciente de la familia, aunque nuestra mami la esta cuidando, pero no es nuestra hermanita en si, la adoptamos como una, porque ella ya tiene una familia, pero su mami no la podía cuidar mucho, y nos permitió que nosotras la cuidáramos.

Al acercarme, miraba el desorden que había en la casa, supuestamente mi madre estaba de viaje, por lo que tenia que estar a cargo de todo lo que pasaba en la casa, pero al mirar el comedor, ¡había tanto desastre!, habían envoltorios de chicles de chokato en el suelo, paquetes de galletitas tiradas, un resto de la bolsa de Neosaladitos ¡dios mío! ¡Que desastre!

Saku: ¡oigan! –Grita para calmar a todos- ¿Qué paso aquí? ¡Esto es un desastre!

Akuma: -se tapa las orejitas- ay! Saku! No grites! –le mira triste-

Saku: -suspira y abraza al bebe wocky- perdón aku, pero nadie me hacia caso –mira a los demás- ¿Qué paso acá?

Dead: Adivina –le mira cómicamente- comenzamos a jugar a las escondidas, nos dio hambre, pero como no te despertabas, nos fuimos a comprar comida, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué nos muriéramos de hambre? –contesta medio con tono sarcástico-

Saku: si pero, este lío, no hacia falta que dejaran la casa echa un desastre –suspira-

Akuma: Saku –mira para arriba-¿Cuándo llega mamá?

Saku: creo que llega hoy, estuvo de viaje y no se que fue a buscar –suspira- en fin, pongámonos a ordenar este desastre, o nos regañaran a todos.

Jewaii: ¡Buen punto! Es lo que les venia diciendo pero no hacían caso –gotita-

Saku: Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos? ¡A ordenar! –les pasa artículos de limpieza a Dead y a Jewaii- Akuma, no te pongas a levantar cosas que sean mas grandes que tu, se que eres fuerte, pero sigues siendo un bebé –le advierte-

Akuma: -resopla con cara de berrinche- esta bien –levanta algunas cartas que hay en el piso, entre otras cosas-

Pasaron al menos dos horas mas, antes de que mamá llegara, lo extraño era que venia con una enorme cantidad de paquetes y cosas, que vaya a saber donde las saco, pero lo que si sabemos que al caérsele todos los paquetes, nada se rompió, pero si se desparramaron por toda la casa.

Sakurita: ah! –Se le caen todas las cosas-

Akuma: -se tapa las orejitas- mamiiii! –corre hacia Sakurita y se le echa encima-

Sakurita: Akumita –sonríe- tranquilo, aquí estoy

Saku: mami, ¿Qué traes? –mira todos los paquetes que hay-

Sakurita: parte es comida, lo demás son algunas cosas para todos ustedes –sonríe-

Todos: weeeee! –Se ponen a mirar las cosas-

Saku: -mira algunos libros- vaya! Que cantidad de libros! Mamá, compraste demasiados!

Había muchas cosas en esas bolsas, pero lo curioso fue la cantidad de libros, armas para el duelodromo o entrenamiento, peluches y demás, era impresionante.

Con Akuma nos pasamos horas leyendo, al pequeño se le había pegado la costumbre de leer mucho, por lo cual no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que me alcance en sabiduría. Jugamos todos por varias horas también, aunque a la hora de la cena, era mi turno de preguntarle a mi madre, si me dejaría ir a visitar al científico loco del laboratorio.

Ya estábamos comiendo todos nuestras porciones de postre, mamá al parecer se había pasado por la tienda de comida, y se había encontrado con una gran cantidad de postres, pero como de costumbre y por gusto general, Eligio lo que creíamos, chokato.

Saku: mami –le mira-

Sakurita: ¿Qué pasa Saku? –Se pone a tomar algo de refresco-

Saku: estaba pensando y bueno yo…-tartamudea-

Sakurita: -le mira extrañada- ¿Qué ocurre?

Saku: podría ir….-duda un poco- puedo ir a hacer una visita al laboratorio secreto?

Sakurita: -se atraganta y tose- ¿¡Que!?

Saku: es que, he visto a Dead, cambiar de especie y de color, y me preguntaba si podría ir –le mira algo asustada-

Sakurita: Saku, sabes bien lo que le paso a Dead las primeras veces que fue, tal ves mejoro su resistencia o su ataque, pero es peligroso, a parte ese rayo es doloroso

Saku: lo se! Pero quiero ir! Quiero ir! –repite insistentemente-

Sakurita: no entiendo porque quieres ir, pero tendré que ir contigo, no te voy a dejar ir sola

Saku: -suspira- esta bien, mamá

Sakurita: -mira a los demás neopets que le miran- Bueno! Terminamos el postre, nos vamos a dormir que se nos hizo tardísimo!

La noche paso rápido, para la mañana siguiente, me preparé para llevar a Saku hasta el laboratorio secreto, aunque seguía estando en desacuerdo con la idea, pero como no podía calmar el berrinche que había causado, incluyendo a Akuma que se había puesto de su lado, todos insistieron que querían venir, incluso llevaron a sus petpets consigo.

El camino hacia el laboratorio era algo largo y tedioso, pero no tardamos mucho en llegar. Cuando llegamos, encontramos un "extraño" pasillo, y dentro se podía escuchar un ruido fuerte, algo que golpeaba contra algo, me pareció creer que eso era un rayo golpeando contra un neopet que andaba en ese momento ahí, con algo de nervios y estando muy preocupada, comencé a caminar junto con mis niños/as hacia el cuarto del científico loco.

Científico loco: Yo no me Hare responsable de lo que les pase aquí dentro, ya les he advertido, el rayo tiene consecuencias extras, puede ocurrir cualquier cosa, así que ya que les he advertido, ¿Quién será el que probara el rayo? –mirando hacia Sakurita y a sus hijos/as-

Sakurita: bueno, eso si ya lo conocía, no hacia falta que lo repitiera –suspira- el día de hoy, vino alguien distinto, a parte de Dead, es ella quien pasara por el rayo –señala a Saku-

Saku: si, yo quiero! –Le mira con algo de miedo al científico loco-

Científico Loco: Bueno, pasa por aquí –le hace una seña para que se pare sobre una plataforma o una base marcada con una gran " X "- hagas lo que hagas, no te muevas.

Saku: -se para sobre la "X"- es…esta…bien…-contesta tartamudeando-

Unos pocos segundos después se puede oír el ruido de la maquina que comienza a funcionar nuevamente, que se esta preparando para apuntar. Y sin mediar palabras, al estar listo el rayo, es disparado directamente hacia Saku…

No paso mucho hasta que logramos mirarla nuevamente, y nos quedamos todos un poco sorprendidos por lo que paso ¡Saku se transformo!, todos mirábamos sorprendidos el cambio, y el primero en reaccionar fue Akuma, con un ¡AHH! ¡SAKUUU! ¡MIRATEEEE! Y como si fuera mucho salto encima de Saku, ahora transformada en Wocky Amarilla, como fue al principio.

Saku: ay akumita! Estas pesadito –sonríe- ah –se mira las patas- ¿y mis aletas?

Sakurita: era lo que te advertía, el rayo te transformo nuevamente en wocky –se acerca y le acaricia en la cabeza- pero no te ves tan mal ¿o si?

Saku: no, es extraño en no tener aletas, puede que lo extrañe eso, pero bueno, para eso están las pociones de transformaciones –se ríe-

Akuma: yupi! Ahora no soy el único wocky de la casa! –salta contento-

Saku: bueno, ahora si volví a lo que soy, una preciosa wocky.

A las pocas horas, todos estábamos en casa, habíamos pasado de urgencia a visitar al hada del agua, Akuma tenia cara de enfermarse, y le curo rápidamente, pero tendría que tener cuidado con lo que comería de ahora en adelante.

Pasados unos días, Saku había ido nuevamente a visitar al científico loco, pero esta ves por su cuenta, aunque no le paso nada, excepto que le había aumentado mas su fuerza, así comenzaron a pasar días y días, hasta que un día ocurrió lo que menos nos esperábamos, al parecer, Dead había visto a Saku, pero estaba cambiada, andaba con una tiara de flores azules, su piel había vuelto a cambiar de color y traía de forma muy al estilo de la isla del misterio, una falda. ¿Otra ves había cambiado?

Dead, al llegar a casa, nos contó lo que estaba pasando, pero como Saku no llegaba, la habíamos ido a buscar, pero no la encontrábamos, no sabíamos donde estaba, nos tenia muy preocupados a todos.

Luego del cuarto día que estuviera Saku fuera de casa, comencé a sentirme mal, porque comenzaba a creer que al llevarla al laboratorio fue un error, al ves ella quería volver a estar como koi, o simplemente le paso lo mismo que a Dead, la adicción por la fuerza del rayo, el volverse mas fuerte o simplemente ir por ir, sin razón firme.

De lo que estaba segura, que Saku había desobedecido mi orden y que por ello no quería llegar a casa, porque temía que fuera a regañarla a causa de su visita irresponsable al laboratorio secreto.

Jewaii recién llegaba de la isla del misterio, y corrió a contarme donde estaba Saku, había estado estos días en la playa, al parecer se veía igual que los nativos de la isla, lo que me hizo creer que el laboratorio y el rayo habían cambiado el color de Saku, haciéndola pasar por un nativo mas de la isla.

Aun así ¿Por qué tenia tanto miedo?, si no iba a regañarla, tal ves llamarle la atención, pero nada serio, realmente me preocupaba mucho, el carácter de Saku, no era para tomarlo en broma, posiblemente esperaba a ver si podía volver al color amarillo o simplemente le daba vergüenza entrar a la casa por como se veía.

Comencé a caminar y una hora después llegue a la isla del misterio. Luego de preguntarles a los habitantes, me dijeron que habían visto a una wocky color isla en la tienda de frutas, por lo cual corrí hacia allá, quería convencer a Saku que viniera nuevamente a casa, fuera como fuera, quería que regresara, ya se le extrañaba en casa.

Al entrar a la tienda de frutas, ahí la vi, tal cual Dead me la había descripto, un color verde en el pelaje, una tiara de flores azules, una falda verde de hierbas, pero no se veía tan mal, realmente me había dejado sorprendía, ya que Saku, fuese lo que tuviese puesto, se veía de maravillas.

Sakurita: ¿Saku? –se le acerca-

Saku: ah! –se asusta y se esconde-

Sakurita: tranquila –le acaricia la cabeza- tranquila pequeña, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te escondes?

Saku: mamá, yo no…-se queda callada y mira al suelo-

Sakurita: ya se, se que no me hiciste caso, que volviste a ir al laboratorio, pero sabes? ¡No estoy enojada! ¿Cómo podría estarlo mi pequeñita? –le abraza-

Saku: ¿no estas enojada conmigo, mami? –le mira aun con la vista medio escondida-

Sakurita: no lo estoy, pero agradezco al menos que el laboratorio no te transformar en una cosa rara, sabes bien que me gustas como estas, no te preocupes por ello pequeña, aunque Dead se llevo un susto, creyó que había venido un aisha extraterrestre y que le habían cambiado a su hermana –se ríe-

Saku: ay ese Dead, con la mente corta que tiene imagina cada cosa! Deberías dejar de comprarle cómics mami! O que no lea más el diario! Tiene una mente para imaginar cosas extrañas –sonríe-

Sakurita: -suspira- lo se, pero bueno, volvamos a casa ¿si?

Saku: pero, se van a reír de cómo estoy –suspira-

Sakurita: lo dudo mucho, jewaii ya te ha visto también y dice que te ves genial, a parte quiere que le permitas ver la tiara que traes en la cabeza, quiere ver de que tipo de flores son –sonríe-

Saku: esta bien mami, te Hare caso, iré contigo –se levanta del suelo-

Sakurita: bueno, vamos.

Era divertido poder recordar lo que ocurrió ese día, el día que me volví una wocky de la isla, realmente parecía haber nacido allí, pero claramente eso duro muy poco, pero como dice la historia, luego seguiré contándoles esto o mejor dicho, recordando como fue aquello. Aunque tengo más de una aventura para contarles, aunque es cierto lo que dicen del laboratorio secreto, no hay que ir muchas veces, porque puede hacerles daño, no hay que buscar tantas veces el ir, porque a la larga, siempre es mala idea.

Al mirar el viejo álbum de fotos que tengo, me pongo a mirar las fotos sacadas en momentos de lo mas extraños, y muchas de esas fotos, al parecer fueron tomadas por Akuma, por la corta altura de cómo salieron las fotos, era muy chistoso recordar la fiesta por los días de Illusen o Fyora, por los días de las especies, por los cumpleaños de mis amigos.

Mi historia recién comienza, en mis cuatro años de vida, recién ahora, es cuando las aventuras comienzan a ser reales, cuando puedo por fin a divertirme, aunque siempre termino de visita al hada del agua, pero eso es inevitable.

Así, recordando todo lo que había pasado en el pasado, Saku-chan había ido a dormir, aunque ahora tenia un pequeño problema, sus alas cada tanto aleteaba dormida y se despertaba en el aire, por lo cual, se la pasaba durmiendo en el aire. Soñaba aun con los viejos recuerdos que la llevaron a eso, que la llevaron a lo que hoy es, pero eso ya es otra historia y otro capitulo.

Si quieres saber que fue lo que paso y lo que le paso antes a Saku antes de volverse una preciosa wocky hada, no dudes en seguir leyendo. Aunque ella quiere volverse fuerte para enfrentar al pantadiablo y así hacer un acto de justicia contra el, que tantas veces le había atacado siendo muy pequeña y débil. A pesar de que Akuma ya sabia como defenderse, mas de una ocasión tuvo que enfrentar al pantadiablo en este tiempo, porque se robaba las cosas de ella y de su hermanito.

Las aventuras continúan, veamos como las aventuras de Saku-chan le llevan a ser lo que es hoy, una wocky hada.

Como ocurre en una de las visitas al Laboratorio, cuando vimos a Saku salir, vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos, había cambiado de color otra ves, pero esta ves nos costaba mirarla, porque brillaba demasiado, así es, había sido el color disco, pero igualmente Saku brillaba tanto, que nos llevo ponernos lentes de sol, porque no la podíamos ver sin que nos dolieran los ojos.

Esperamos al menos dos semanas mas, Saku no estaba segura de lo que le iba a pasar esta ves, pero tuvo la corazonada que algo que ella quería estaba cerca de cumplirse, que estaba muy cerca. Unos días después, Saku volvió a ir al laboratorio, y al dispararse el rayo, no escuchamos nada, nos preocupamos por ella, pero antes de que pudiéramos a ir a verla, algo paso a toda velocidad por delante de todos nosotros.

Sakurita: pero que? ¿Qué fue eso? –Me pregunto incrédula-

Akuma: no lo se mami, pero paso a toda marcha –gotita-

Sakurita: ¡Saku! ¡Saku, donde estas! –grito preocupada-

Saku: ¡Aquí mami! –sonríe-

Sakurita: En donde? –Buscando de donde viene la voz-

Akuma: mami! Mira! En el aire! –mira hacia arriba-

Sakurita: -mira hacia arriba- lo veo y no lo creo, Saku…¿eres tú?

Saku: siii! –baja un poco y vuela a su alrededor- mami! Mira! Tengo alas!

Sakurita: no solo eso hijita mía, te volviste un hada –estando aun en shock-

Akuma: hermanita! –Salta un poco-

Saku: ven Akuma –baja al suelo dejando subir sobre su espalda al bebe-

Akuma: waaaw! Puedes volar! Puedes volar Saku! –se pone contento-

Sakurita: -reacciona- vaya, te volviste una preciosísima wocky hada! –sonríe-

Saku: siii! Estoy muy contenta, al menos ya no tendrás que comprarme el pincel mami –sonríe-

Sakurita: -suspira- de la que me salve –se ríe-

Saku: ¿Qué? ¡Mamá! ¡Que mala! –Le mira enojada-

Sakurita: jajaja era una broma –se ríe-

Akuma: mami mala! –le mira con enojo falso-

Sakurita: ya ya cálmense!, será mejor que vayamos a casa, apuesto que a jewaii le dará un ataque cuando te vea y ni hablar de dead –sonrie-

Saku: uh cierto –sonríe- vamos a ver la cara de dead jajaja

Al llegar a la casa, desde afuera se podía escuchar un "¡Woo! Saku! Te ves preciosa!" esa era la voz de jewaii al ver a Saku ya trasformada en hada. Sin esperarlo tuvimos una visita, se les vio venir a Hopeless, una Xweetok Hada y a Little Baby, la kougra tirana, aunque esta ultima asusto un poco a Akuma, pero al parecer fue por los colmillos. Hopeless parecía estar muy impresionada, por haber visto a Saku transformada en hada. Todo esto termino en una gran fiesta, para festejar el gran cambio de Saku, no solo había derrotado al pantadiablo, si no que se había vuelto una preciosa wocky hada.

Pero de toda esta historia hay una moraleja "Hay que tener cuidado con el laboratorio, a todos nos emociona ir, pero luego no podemos salir", a parte de tener en cuenta otra cosa "no hay que tomar en cuenta lo que te dicen los demás sobre como te ves, si te sientes igual que siempre, no hay nadie que pueda juzgarte por ello".

Sakurita: -sale Sakurita de la nada- ¡Ah! ¿Alguien noto que Akuma ya habla?, es una casi parodia, luego de su llegada a la casa ¿a que no les tomo de sorpresa? Eso espero, en fin, ¡espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
